Why Dont You Choose Me?
by GlaudioseGoddess
Summary: At the end of volume 17, of chapter 84, Nakatsu asks Mizuki to choose him over Sano. What if she said yes? WARNING: story rating might change from T to M MizukiXNakatsu. Sano thrown to the dust, sorry Sano Fans! I still love him. (Also may include KayashimaXNakatsu)
1. Sweet and Sticky

**Disclaimer: I'm not Asain, so how in the world could I ever be Hisaya Nakajo?**

"'_Why don't you forget about Izumi and choose me?'"_ Shuichi Nakatsu said holding the weeping Mizuki in his arms tightly.

Mizuki looked up at him, her tears drying as they streamed down her face and dripped off her tight jaw. She blinked once and parted her lips to speak, inhaling and then she felt Nakatsu's lips touching her gently.

Her forehead kissed his and she leaned her tired body on his supporting one. Their lips stayed together not moving much. Just stilled in the contact, and the fresh new feeling of being held and comforted.

Her cheeks were sticky from her tears were glued to his. Their lips started moving slowly and sweetly. Her hand hovered its way to the side of her neck, and her other on tightened on his broad muscular shoulder.

His arms were holding her to him, one on the back of her neck and the other on the center of her back.

She didn't remember that he didn't know that she was a she. Mizuki was completely content in her warm and sticky touches with Nakatsu.

He didn't even think or register that her chest against his was more cushioned than a mans, and her slightly out turned hips were curved femininely, where his hand now rested. Her arms were irregularly not muscular, but graceful, unlike a growing and clumsy young man. He didn't even think to remember that men at 17 had facial hair, and she didn't even have peach fuzz.

Finally the slow sweet kiss stopped after a long minute, and they slowly unstuck their lips, their foreheads touching lightly.

"Nakats-"

"Shuichi , please," he said.

"Shuichi, I'm a….I'm a woman." Mizuki blurted. Her chest heaving as the secret was out and off of her. She closed her eyes and breathed as she waited for his response.

"Mizuki?" Shuichi said, after a few long and almost unbearable seconds passed. He put his hands on either sides of her face and forced her to look him in the eye. They stared for a moment. "That's perfect." He smiled and the kissing started again, but with a new found happiness that lifted both of their spirits, and they both felt a flying sensation.

He moved their bodies closer so he could feel her warmth through their clothes. One hand resting on her hip and the other stayed at her neck, his thumb on her cheek.

**I'm just gonna cut it hear so I can have two chapters from one sit down. **


	2. Your not mad?

**Disclaimer: I get bored…don't you?**

"Your not mad?" Mizuki whispered when they rested for breath.

"I'm…..surprised, but I'm REALLY happy that I'm not gay, and I can finally understand my feelings for you and….well now you share mine, right?" Shuichi asked.

"I always liked you, but I didn't quite know why till you kissed me, then I felt it genuinely." She smiled up at him, and he tussled her hair and smiled back.

He turned and found the door standing open, muttered a little curse and shut it quietly, locking it for both of their safety.

Nakatsu gently guided both of them to the floor, where he folded Mizuki into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and her gently resting on his. She stroked his large hands, and her cheeks grew red.

"What am I gonna tell Sano?" Her voice fell a little and cracked at his name. She turned her head and attempted to look at Shuichi.

He sighed and kissed her forehead. "As much of the truth as possible," he slid one of his arms out from under hers and held her hand, squeezing it lightly.

She gave him a weak smile back.

"I'm really tired, I think I should take a nap." She said, she got up and dragged Nakatsu behind her as she climbed the small ladder to her bed.

"You want me too..?" he trailed off as they got under the covered and she snuggled into his side.

"Just sleep Nakatsu, you probably need the rest more than me." She said already starting to dose.

"Are you positive that you want me to sleep here with you? I might…I might not…be able to control, ah well you know." He said awkwardly. And blushed at the same time she did.

"I can handle it." She said, and fell asleep.

Nakatsu struggled to control his thoughts much less his body. He ended up just inching away slowly till he was at the edge of the bed. Then he sighed and regained his composure. Smiling and shaking his head at the peacefully napping Mizuki, he planted a light kiss on her small pouting lips and climbed down the ladder in two steps.

He heard footsteps outside.

_Sano._ He thought.

**Sorry to leave you hanging I just have to keep doing this or else I wont have anything at all…. :'( **

**REVIEW! **


	3. Aura's

**Hey! Sorry For not updating! **

**I'll just get on with it then…**

**Thanks for the review btw!**

_Sano. Shuichi thought. _

Sano let himself into the room and before he could slam the door, he saw Shuichi standing awkwardly in his room, and glanced up to see Mizuki snuggled in her bed. Then he gently eased the door shut behind him.

"Sano-"

"No. Nakatsu, I don't want to hear it. I'm tired I want to go to bed. Particularly when you leave as soon as possible." Sano glared at Shuichi, and strode into the room quickly and went into the bathroom shutting the door firmly as the lock clicked into place.

Shuichi wondered if he should wake Mizuki but then he knew she would just be groggy and out of it. He heard the water running from the sink in the bathroom.

_The prick, what is wrong with him? _Shuichi thought as he stayed standing in the dorm room trying to make a decision.

Finally he gave up wrote a quick note to Mizuki and left it on her bed where she would wake up and find it. Before exiting, he swooped up the ladder and kissed her head and then tiptoed out swiftly, softly shutting the door once again.

"What's going on?" Kayashima said as soon as the door was shut.

Shuichi jumped at his roomies voice. "Uh.." he put a hand over his slightly puffy lips, "not much.." He was trying to conceal the obvious, and Shuichi knew that Kayashima could legitimately see right through him.

Kayashima raised an eye brow at him, and gave him the "I know what you're not telling me" look.

Shuichi let out a breath. "Fine.." his eyes down cast and hands in pockets guiltily they walked to their room. "I… found out a very, very interesting thing tonight, which is a secret! And I cant tell you." He said happily.

"I'm familiar with this secret," Kayashima said nonchalantly, nodding as he opened the door to their room for the stunned Shuichi.

"How could you possibly..?"

"Aura's,"

**That's all for now kiddlies! **

**Sorry I have a giant paper to write and school is really stressful! I'll try and update when I can! **

**Love ya'll!**

**-GG**


	4. Kayashima

**Hey ya'll! Haven't had much time to update, but I really like this story, and I and I feel a little inspired, so I figured I'd feed the desire of the readers, and my desire to blab **

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter for it. **

"_Aura's." _ Said Kayashima, as he sat in his roundabout chair in the corner of their room.

Shuichi stood awestruck with his mouth agape, wondering why he was surprised for the millionth time. Shouldn't he learn how to assume these things of Kayashima now? He thought. "Oh." he paused and went over to his bed and sat down and let out a puff of air. "Then I guess you know that I love her, she loves me, and we made out in her room alone."

"Yup-wait you made out?" Kayashima seemed a little too astonished.

"Yes, why is it so out of the blue? We love each other of course we made out!" Then Shuichi felt doubtful… was it the right thing to do? Well yes, because if we hadn't, he thought, she would never have confessed her feelings. Everything would pretty much be the same as it was before I opened that door.

Kayashima gazed at the air around Shuichi, his eyes darting here and there as what he saw changed colors.

"Is it pretty?" Shuichi interrupted.

"Your aura?" he paused. "Well… the reason I care more about you and your aura and the aura of those that you are affectionate too is because I like you," Kayashima said almost shamelessly.

"You…like me like me?" He asked a little surprised but not on the side where he felt awkward. This was Kayashima, he had lived with him for a while now and was used to his awkwardness.

"Yes." Kayashima said, and looked down at the floor, not wanting to see Shuichi's aura change.

"That's okay man. I understand, when I thought I was gay, with Myzuki before I knew, well I felt so awkward, wrong and weird, and when I got it off my chest and told him uh her, it felt so good. So don't worry, I will keep your secret safe, and I don't know what's gonna happen in the end with Myzkui and I but, if it doesn't work out, I know just who to go to."

"Promise?" Kayashima looked up at him.

"Promise," Shuichi put his hand out to Kayashima for him to shake it in a promise. He stared, and wondered what to do, then reached out and shook it, but before letting go, he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Don't forget, Shuichi." Kayashima stared him in the eyes.

"I won't." He got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

**I just love blabbing! Anyways, I was just…you know..typing….innocently, and I couldn't help but throw it in, so sorry for you that see Kayashima differently, but its this twist that I hope to work from for later chapters. **

**REVIEW! **

**-GG**


	5. Meditating

**Hey! Sorry for the wait.. but I've been busy being a dramatic teenager… :/  
>Anyways… I don't even remember where I was going with this story, but I'll try to do something anyways…. Here is my attempt. Disclaimer: Not Asian, I am Swedish impossible to change identity… <strong>

Shuichi was going mad. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. It was insane. He never thought he would ever be able to be with Myzuki. H-she was always so illusive, never submissive. But everything was changing.. She was still sleeping in the same dorm room as Sano, and that was absolutely inappropriate. Well.. he would rather it was _his _dorm room she was sleeping in and sharing stuff with… Shuichi stopped that fantasy immediately knowing where that would have gone…

Shuichi turned over in his bed and sighed, he was wide awake, yet so so tired.

"Can't sleep?" Kayashima's head popped out of no where.

"Uh.." Shuichi rubbed his eyes and lifted his head to see Kayashima's dark form in the room. "Um.. yeah.. why are you awake?" He reached for his watch on the table. 1:20 AM. _ ugh… _ he thought.

"I don't sleep during the Nones of the month." Kayashima shrugged. "It must have something to do with the spirits, they keep me up. Their souls can't rest so neither will mine."

"Nones?" Shuichi layed flat on the bed and covered his face with his hands, massaging his face, maybe this would help.

"Nonea is the Latin way of saying the 13th of the 15th of the month, depending on how many days there are in the month. Today is now the 15th, no sleep for me." Kayashima concluded with a huff and crossed his arms.

"Ugh it is way to late… or early to be talking about this." Shuichi groaned and put his back to Kayashima.

"Suit yourself… I'll be meditating over here if you want to join me…It might help you sleep."

Shuichi was immediately at his side. "Meditation… I guess I'll give it a try… this once."

"Okay, now sit cross legged on the floor, like this." Kayashima sat down and with arm facing up rested them on his knees and touched his thumbs to his bent ring fingers, "These are pressure points, they are meant to release stress and tension, they should bring your body peace." Kayshime shut his eyes, and waited for Shuichi to do copy him. He did.

Shuichi sat that way for two minutes and then started snoring then he slumped over and was fast asleep on the floor. There was no way that Kayshima's skinny arms were going to lift the huge boy, so he just smiled, put a pillow under Shuichi's head and draped a blanket over him.

"Good night, my love." Kayashima whispered, and tucked the young man in. Then he put himself back into position and closed his eyes.

Kayashima could feel every living thing in the whole building. Myzuki was fast asleep, but in Sano's arms…Kayashima was slightly alarmed by this, but knew it was inevitable. She loved them both, but she still couldn't decide who she loved more. He was wearily thinking it just might take a push.. but not a shove for a shove would cause total chaos in all of their hearts, even more then there already was… Kayashima would not allow that.

**How was that? Any suggestions of where to go? I am thinking I might change the pairings… Kinda leaning towards a Nakatsu/Kayashima pairing…. It's SO TEMPTING! Well tell me what you think. I'll be here. Waiting in the shadows…meditating…**


	6. Exposure

**I haven't updated this for many reason. Excuses, excuses, excuses. But I wanted to write a tad for you guys to know that I really appreciate you reading it. Thank you so much! **

Nakatsu over slept.

"Shuichi honey! Wake up!" Kayashima shook his shoulders lightly, touching him somewhat excessively.

"What- What?" Nakatsu groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. His mouth tasted horrible. He had forgotten to brush his teeth that night.

"Class in 10 minutes! You gotta get up! Hurry!" Kayashima grabbed his bags and waved at him then left the small dorm.

"Ugh," Nakatsu turned over in his covers, but then threw them off and leaped for his things, his fast athletic muscles snatching everything he needed and shoving them in his messenger bag. He almost forgot to put his pants on. Almost.

But the thought of what happened last night reminded him of Myzuki and how amazing and golden and sparkling the world was now. His eyes glazed over as he ran out the dorm and into his classes, completely unaware, only going through the motions of the day until he could see Myzuki at lunch.

Sano walked into the dining hall with confidence, although he was very tired, and mildly annoyed.

"You should get more sleep." Kayashima said flatly to him as he sat down at their table.

Nakatsu was already there, drooling over Myzuki incessantly and shamelessly. Sano couldn't believe he be so obvious about his feelings. It was barbaric.

"It certainly is," Kayashima whispered to him..

"Stop reading my mind!" Sano said back and glared at him, but Kayashima just stared blankly at Nakatsu and Myzuki as they conversed childishly.

"Oh my god! That is so cute!" Myzuki said when Nakatsu show a kitty sticker on his phone.

"I know right? I found it when I was young but never found a good spot to put it until last year when I got this phone for my birthday. Best decision of my life." He winked then, and Myzuki blushed but tried to hide behind her rice cake.

Sano couldn't take it anymore. "Could you two be anymore disgusting? I have lost my appetite this is so nauseating."

"I will have to agree this once," Kayashima said staring out into the cafeteria.

"Sorry, I guess I'll leave then," Myzuki said and started to get up from the table.

"No no! Stay!" Nakatsu pulled at her arm making her spill her milk on the bench.

"Oh I'm sorry!" He started throwing napkins at the mess.

"Get a room," Nakao said and he played with his noodles.

Myzuki stormed off and Nakatsu chased after her. She ran into the bathroom and locked herself in the last stall. "Hey, its okay, they were just being grouchy no worries, Myzi, c'mon come out."

"No, Nakatsu, I—" she was sobbing. "We can't be seen together! You could expose me! Don't you get it?"

Nakatsu was silent for a long time.

"Yes. I will see you later then." He left the bathroom. He was beginning to think this would be too complicated.

Nakatsu emerged from the bathroom and sauntered back to the table.

"So, I was thinking, at the dance this winter we should all wear matching flowers, and take photos. The girls will think we are professional dancers!" Noe said.

"You're just hoping to see Erika again," Sekime said.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

**Sorry this was so short. I just needed to do something to get them through a day and get back into the characters. **

**Have any suggestions? **

**Thanks guys! **

**-GG**


End file.
